The Hunger FAYZ
by GONE with the FAYZ
Summary: The 4th quarter Quell Has Started! The FAYZ kids are chosen who will win
1. Chapter 1

The Hunger FAYZ

NOTICE Little Pete is now Astrid's Twin Brother and doesn't have autism

Chapter 1:The Reading of Card and Reaping

_Capital_

President Snow slowly makes his way to the balcony at his mansions top floor below him is camera crews recording all of it.

"People of Panam, This is my greatest pleasure to read the card for the 100th Hunger Game! But before i do that i have a sad announcement to make...this will be my last games i will get to see as your president as no one is immortal and my time has come." The crowd was silent and out of nowhere all the people of the Capital slowly performed the 3 finger salute for president snow(meanwhile District 12 was giving him the 1 finger salute) " Now that i have made my announcement lets move on with what today was all about, BRING FORTH THE CARDS!" a loud cheer rose up from the crowd below as a man dressed in a very bright green suit stepped forwards with a wooden box filled with cards number from (at the time) 100 to 1000. Snow picked up the card labelled 100 and read,

"_As a reminder of all of the Capital civilians that had their lives taken from them, this Quarter Quell their will be no volunteers." _

_District 1_

The Reaping was three days after the Reading of the card for the 4th quarter Quell.

"Hello lady's and gentlemen now lets begin with..um.. lets go with the boys first this time" the escort said in to the microphone on the stage in front of the Justice Building.

"Drake Merwin!"

The crowd went silent as a dark haired boy made his way up to the stage and when he got on stage the escort reached for the female Tribute

"Gaia Ladris!" A portion of the crowd cheered because she was known to be the most likely to survive because she had the highest ranking in the illegal training for the games she got up to the stage with a huge smile on her face while Drake just glared at her.

_District 2_

The crowd was deathly silent after their Tributes were chosen because they were both children of previous victors. These Tributes were Caine Soren and Diana Ladris. The crowd always had a volunteer ready in case something like this had happened but since there was no volunteers they had to just sit there and suffer.

_District 3_

This year the escort had not arrived so Beetee (Victor of his original games plus 75th/3rd Quarter Quell) had taken up the role as the escort. He then reached into the female bowl and pulled out a slip of paper he walked over to the microphone and read out with a shaky voice

" Brianna McBreeze"he then reached into the male bowl and read out, "Jack Techson"

_District 4_

"Lady's and gentlemen this years tributes Quinn Gaither and Lana Arwen Lazar!" Mayor Alexander brown shouted into the microphone

_District 5_

"Toto Truther and Emily John! This years tributes!" The overly excited Escort yelled

_District 5_

"Now lets see who our tributes are I'll just grab both now..Peter Ellison and...Ha isn't this a stroke of bad luck... Astrid Ellison!" The Escort had read from the cards the Mayor looked up and looked like he was going to start crying because his only family left was about to be sent to their death

_District 7_

"Charles Merriman (Orc) and Taylor Hopps Districts 7s tributes!"

_District 8_

"Lets choose (Picks up one card from each ball) John and...um ok then.. Mary Terrafino!"

_District 9_

Duck Zhang and Penny Illusory were chosen by their escort whom happened to be drunk and confused Duck for Penny and Penny for duck.

_District 10_

"Hunter Lefkowitz and Dekka Talent! District 10s Tributes for the 4 Quarter Quell!"

_District 11_

"Lets give it up for Edilio Escobar and Nerezza Phage our tributes!"

_District 12_

The crowd was as always since the 3rd Quell silent and the new escort could feel in the air that the Quell brought back memories that 12 had tried to forgot.

"ok lets get this done and over with. Lady's first!...Bette Luminous...and now for the boys...Sam Temple." She waited for them to get up to the stage before saying

"HAPPY HUNGER GAMES! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR!"


	2. Chapter 2

2: Tribute Parade

_**Stables**_

All of the tributes walked to their chariots. Brianna was spinning around making her dress appear to have ribbons of light on it but it was really the individual lights on it. All the tributes were watching her especially Dekka Hunter was the first out of the district ten Tributes to speak

"wow...if 2 can leave the arena i would runaway with her and-. Are you ok?" Dekka hadn't realized that she had given Hunter a look that said how she really felt about that girl.

"What. No I'm fine I'm just thinking about my family"

"Oh ok"

_**Announcer booth**_

"welcome tributes to the 100th HUNGER GAMES!" Claudius Templesmith half shouted in to the microphone "This year is very special Because its our centennial Anniversary of the annual Hunger Games! We have a odd anomaly all of our tributes are 14 years or younger. Oh and i see the first chariot leaving With District 1's tributes- oh wait that's not district 1 that's... That's district 12 first well what a surprise and this year they are dressed in what appears to be a dress that resembles Katniss's and Petea's Chariot costumes but oh my god the costumes just burst in to flame and have become flames yes folks the cloths them self are made of fire, oh and here come district 11's tributes dressed both as fruit trees..."

"well that's different" Ceaser Flickerman replies

"and district 10 is dressed as cows with Green spots, District 9 is coming out now and are wearing what appears to be cloth flour bags and here come district 8's tributes dressed as spools of thread, district 7 is dressed as...A tree! What a big surprise (Then as if on cue) WAIT OH MY GOD! The leaves burst in to flame! Here come district 6 and their tributes and... wait are they floating? Oh my god the tributes them selves are Hover crafts! District 5 has made a shockingly good entrance because they are sending sparks into the air! District 4 is dress in what appears to be water but is hard to tell because it wont stay still...District 3 is proving that they can get thing done in a flash because that chariot is a blur because it moving so fast all i can see is a stripe of blue light. District 2 is covered in Stone! And now District 1...the one we have all been waiting for... here they come with the most beautiful costumes ever!"

"Well folks there you have it. Happy Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour


	3. AN

**So wont be able to update until My laptop is fixed because I'm a clutz. All of the files are on it and I don't know when it will be fixed. as soon as its fixed ill update.**


End file.
